The present invention relates to a running type robot control system in which a plurality of running type robots run along a common running path. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in a control system capable of preventing one of the running type robots from interfering with a service areas of at least one ether adjacent running type robot.
Recently, a running type robot control system has been proposed, in which a robot runs along a guide rail of a running path so as to actuate a plurality of machines. Examples of such a running type robot control system are disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 28494/1983 and 37732/1983.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of an example of the running type robot control system. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 designates a running type robot; 2, a pair of guide rails provided on a running stand; 3, a service area of the robots 1, and 4, machines to be actuated by the robot 1. The machines 4 are numbered as No. 1 to No. 8, for instance.
As shown in FIG. 1, the plural machines No. 1 to No. 8 are arranged on both sides of the guide rails 2, and the robot 1 runs along the guide rails 2 so as to actuate the machines No. 1 to No. 8. A dot-dash line 3 indicates the service area of the robot.
Such a conventional system in which a single robot 1 runs along the paired guide rails 2 is disadvantageous in that a long period of time is required to actuate all of the machines arranged along a relatively long running path, or to cause the robot to return to an initial position after working, resulting in degrading workability or productivity. Further, it is also disadvantageous in that assuming that the robot may become unservicable, an entire production line may be put in an inactive state resulting in the stopping of production.
The other system has been proposed in order to improve the workability or productivity, in which a plurality of running type robots run along the common running path cooperatively. In this case, however, it is also disadvantageous in that there is a possibility that, depending on the arrangement of the robots, one robot may interfere with the service area of the other robot.